


Acceptable Alternatives

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco discovers a new morning beverage.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acceptable Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> Draco discovers a new morning beverage.

**Title:** Acceptable Alternatives  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #94: Coffee  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco discovers a new morning beverage.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Acceptable Alternatives

~

“How can you drink that?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Have you ever tried it?”

“I don’t have to,” Draco said. “Tea is the only acceptable morning beverage.”

“Is that so?” Harry grinned. “C’mere.”

Draco sauntered over and Harry pulled him close, snogging him for a long moment before disengaging. Draco licked his lips. “Mmm.”

“So?” Harry asked huskily.

Draco smirked. “Not bad. Very well, I’ll expand the list. It’s one of _three_ acceptable morning beverages.”

Harry frowned, confused. “Coffee, tea and...?”

Draco looked Harry up and down, eyes lingering on his crotch. “I’ll give you one guess about the other...”

~


End file.
